


[toshiya X kyo]The Noise Only For Your Deaf

by deep_lane



Category: Dir en grey, kyo - Fandom, toshiya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_lane/pseuds/deep_lane
Summary: 文章题目抄自多年前BK上的一篇海白同人，作者flance。文中专业描述可能不尽正确……非常感谢，如果你已经读到这里。





	[toshiya X kyo]The Noise Only For Your Deaf

无意义的行为。  
不知所谓的感情。  
无意义的逻辑。  
没有寄托没有依赖。  
拨慢时钟的手指，也是无意义的。

::The noise only for your deaf::

在这个行当里，命就是用来玩的。  
他曾无数次看见，生命与死神倔强的拔河，死神探出白骨森森的爪，灰影迅速覆盖每一条街，生命迎着指缝中的阳光夺路而逃。

枯萎的金发，一团乱糟糟的秋日芜草。  
被火舌追逐。  
舞成一阵金色飓风。  
犹如午夜的阳光。

敏下意识地咂咂嘴，每当这时候他就觉得自己和三世纪圆形斗兽场里嗜好观看人兽搏斗的变态贵族没什么区别。

敏的职业是危险评估师。  
所谓的危险评估师，就是给生产危险品的工厂出具合格报告的人。  
在外人眼中，这无疑是个每天都被钱砸得死去活来的职业。  
诚然也有不少人用钱砸他，为了一字千金的评估报告。  
那些工厂的设施自然离“安全”，相去甚远。

政府机构为防止评估师以职谋私，立法规定，如果通过评估的工厂在评估有效期内出现重大事故，评估师需要承担刑事责任，轻则三五七年，重则无期，附加黑档案黑执照全部家当充公。  
又如何呢？  
就算真正滴水不漏的生产线也难保不会准万中有失。  
到时候难道又脱得了干系？

嘛，其实也无所谓。  
毕竟，在这个行当里，命就是用来玩的。

应学长新仓薰的邀请，敏去审查一条准备复工的炸药生产线，十年前由某著名研究所设计，构架精密，但年事已高。

厂房被铅色的水泥墙团团围堵，单一不败的色调犹如雨前的阴沉层云，各种物事拥堵在灰败的雾霾里，令人窒息。

一个单薄的身影隔断幽暗的雾，掠入他视线。那人拖着与身形极不相符的钢带，酸橙色的短袖衬衫几乎被汗水浸透，每走一步，就有更多的汗水落下。  
他娴熟地将钢带一截一截地粘好，手法谨慎老练。  
棱角分明的侧脸。  
干燥枯萎的金色短发。  
意外地，面熟。

“那人是？”他偏过头问薰。  
“吉田研究所炸药组的副组长。”  
“我好像哪里见过…”  
“是么，很多项目的设计都是他们组做的……不过前几年他们负责的项目出了重大事故，组长也死了，他这两年也基本处于失业状态。” 薰透过变色镜淡淡地凝视着灰褐色的胶漆地，仿佛看着一件并不存在的东西。  
敏花了很长时间在记忆里搜寻，仍缺乏答案。

生产线的短板很明显，主要是设备已经落后于时代。仅仅走马观花草草看过，问题也不少。

基础构架极为考究，摆在今天也不过时，机器也是当时最好的，造价不低。

可如此启用却多少有些不合理。

如果考虑拆除大型设备进行整体翻新，成本虽高些，但性价比还更胜一筹。  
在圈子里摸爬滚打十几年，吃的灰比一般人吃的盐还多，这点专业眼光他还是有的。

他瞟了眼右首的新仓老板，企图从他的表情里读到些隐情，然而完全失败。  
此时他们正从暗处走向阳光下，变色镜在日光的直射下颜色渐深。  
日光愈强，镜片愈暗，薰的表情愈是模糊不清。

收工后他厚着脸皮去蹭大餐。  
敏毫不费力地从数十张面孔里发现‘他’。  
五官比远看时略显柔和，上衣填满不规则的褶痕，眼帘低垂，鼻翼随着呼吸微微颤动。枯草似的头发不听话地翘起了一个角，敏差一点就想伸出手去替他抚平。  
其实不可能看得那么仔细。  
大抵是个记忆的玩笑。

他拣了他旁边的位置坐下，工作证上的名字是‘西村京’。

此类会餐，饭菜谈不上佳肴，酒却定然是好的，属于开工前例行腐败活动。  
席间难免一些客套与官腔，各位来客无不深谙此道，唯独敏身旁的人太过无动于衷。  
直到薰的酒杯举到他跟前，  
“京，合作愉快。”  
“我明天还要工作，恕不奉陪，”极为僵硬的声线，敏瞥见身旁人阴沉的脸色。  
“这么一点酒，何至于影响到工作……你说呢，西村组长？”薰的脸上挂着礼貌周到的笑容，就敏对学长的了解而言，这可不是个好兆头。  
‘组长你喝一点嘛，老板的面子总要给的……’‘我们明天还不是一样要工作，这点酒算什么？’四下聒噪起来，看来想做这个顺水人情的不少。  
金发男人将酒杯砸在玻璃转台上，换回一片鸦雀无声。  
薰并不看他，低头将杯口的最后一滴酒舔干净。  
京显然在气头上，起身就欲离席。  
此时敏鬼使神差地站起来，把他拽回了座位，出于某种他自己也不甚了解的本能。敏伸手将京的杯子勾过来，一饮而尽，然后拜托应侍倒了一杯甜牛奶给京。  
他做的最坏的打算无非是被金发男人从他头顶上浇个牛奶浴。  
然而叫京的男人异常平静地把端上来的牛奶喝完了。  
捧着牛奶的金发男人，奇异地平静，眼底一片安详的雾霭。

散席。  
敏跟着薰上了天台，远郊的夜比白昼更荒凉，他开始想念城镇夜晚特有的柔软的橘色暖光。

月白如昼。

薰点燃打火机，借着火苗攒动的照影，让敏确认支票金额。  
他和薰本是大学校友，同专业，薰是高他一届的前辈。然而进入社会后处境迥然不同，薰是步步为营，从旱涝保收的项目助理做到呼风唤雨的总监，自己则破罐子破摔，多少年如一日做着同一份乏善可陈盈亏自负的工作。  
“十五天，我要看报告。”不容回绝的语气。  
“这么有把握，”敏轻轻哼了一声，“我会接受？”  
他皱眉，没想到薰如此理直气壮，难道是自己太久没接触过业内潜规则了？  
“唔……两个礼拜的时间可能是仓促了点，”薰拿起原子笔在支票金额上添了个“0”  
敏趔趄了一下，这并不是个好兆头，薰越是急迫，他就越觉得这里头暗藏玄机。  
只是覆水难收。

通过危险评估后立刻重启生产线的消息已然不胫而走。  
敏在仓库里发现大量陈年的废弃危险品，退回品，缺陷品，过期品，实验残渣，累积多年，数目惊人，存量远超过法律许可。  
他总算了解什么叫胆大包天。  
这些东西处理起来极为困难，而不处理就无法动工。  
不过这是薰的事，他又何必必庸人自扰。

再次和京接触是为了生产线设计图。  
他递上名片。  
京接过名片，也不抬头看敏，  
“我知道你。”  
他的眼睛宛如初生的幼兽，眼神里有种残忍的纯真。  
敏看着那双眼睛，差点忘记禀明来意。

京说不在手边。  
他们一起去拿图纸。  
很长的路，郊野的碎石路歪歪曲曲，及膝高的蔓草犬牙交错，哪里都是一片荒芜。每公里的景色大抵相同，有时候他怀疑他们是否走回了原地。  
京显然是轻车熟路的，最后他们在一座石砌建筑前停下。  
他们走入一间布满雷管与化学试剂的房间，空气里尘埃乱舞。唯一的窗口外爬着一株葡萄藤，出人意表地繁盛过头。  
京说这个地方是实验室。虽然前任组长管它叫‘别墅’。

寻到图纸，京坐在桌子上若无其事地把玩着一节极细的引线，一边低声跟敏讲解设计原理，很认真。  
可惜敏不是个好听众。  
京微微起伏的喉结，干涸的唇线，四十五度角投影下苍白的下眼睑，都没有躲过敏灼热的余光。  
敏开始不停地问京同一个问题。京耐心地重复，之后渐渐不耐。  
“喂，你跟男人做过么。”  
“你到底有没有在听——”敏封住他的唇，堵住那些无聊的只言片语，灼热潮湿的吻，挑逗性的翻搅与轻吮，舌苔深处浓重的尼古丁与煤焦油翻滚窒息。  
酷热盛夏，倾盆大雨好不容易熄灭了火山口，天一放晴，火山便灰重新飘零在山谷。

敏将京紧紧按进怀里，似乎抱紧某个温热的活物就可以堵住心中正在溃烂的空洞。  
京的指甲深深嵌入敏的左手手腕，灼烧般的痛感令敏更加神经紧绷，热血上涌、京泛白的嘴唇因野蛮原始的啃噬而渗出鲜红甜腥，敏探舌去舔，被那只无法驯服的杀戮动物咬破舌头，谁也不肯退让，竟如痴缠一般。

回程的路上，京的表情夹杂着丝丝愠怒。  
反应并不如敏想象中强烈。

他开始假以各种借口去撩拨京。譬如闯进京的办公室坐在京的椅子上发呆打电玩，美其名曰工作需要。

不待京开口赶他走他已搬出惯用伎俩没脸没皮地笑着，  
阿京你别管我把我当空气就好了嘻嘻…

京对着冰冷的荧幕输入一道又一道繁琐的指令，漆黑的屏幕中心随之跳跃出毫无瑕疵的线条和图形，继而随着指令延伸出囫囵的轮廓，他会为每个细节作上精准的附注，不厌其烦地修改，直到它完美得如同一件艺术品。全部完成后点击列印，那冷硬的机器便会吐出一张张温软的散发着油墨香的图纸。  
行业惯例，他知道，图纸上的沟沟壑壑都会被列印成深浅不一的蓝，底纸也是微蓝的，比被污染过的天空或者漂洗过的衬衣更纯粹的蓝，一条条肮脏的生产线就是由这些不允许有一丝污迹的图纸变来的。  
敏喜欢这样的时刻，因为他可以趁着等待列印的时间轻轻抚摩京的头发，干燥温热的一团枯草，甜蜜的温感透过指尖肌肤汇入血脉，温暖得与那颓败的外表大相径庭。  
“你，会让这个项目通过么?”京的瞳色浑浊，表情却清明得吓人。  
“……不然呢？”  
他不置可否，略带不舍地把手从温暖的巢穴里抽出。  
金发男人的口中溢出一丝轻嘲，“我居然会蠢到以为，你和他们不一样。”  
室内瞬间一片死寂。  
声音仿佛被不同频率的黑洞渐次吞没。敏毫无预兆地揪住京微皱的衣领，曲膝，把对方顶到死角，  
“同样在这里工作的家伙有资格指教我么？？”  
“你果然……。”  
何も知らない…

体格优势令敏对于京的表情变幻一览无余，京看起来像一只伤痕累累的兽，眸中烈焰尚未殆尽，困兽犹斗。

他毫不客气地去品尝京泛白的唇角，用舌尖撬开他齿关，在他的口腔里翻搅吸吮，京报复性噬咬敏的嘴唇。  
只是报复，却不曾反抗。  
于是敏开始急切地撕扯京皱巴巴的上衣，衬衣里若隐若现的粉色乳尖充满了情色意味。这时候任何的反抗于他而言都是邀请。  
当京的上身完全裸露在敏面前，他看见京的颈边刺着一尾金色凤凰，蛇颈鱼尾，振翅欲飞。  
他拉下京的牛仔裤拉链，将他的外裤褪至膝盖以下。

一阵风伴着一声巨响，阖上了办公室的门。  
敏冷眼看着自己的血肉剖开对方的，为自己抱有目的的卑劣的温柔感到一阵羞耻，身体却本能地溺于这残忍的欢愉。。  
凶器在京的躯干里剧烈而残酷地摩擦，如同被电流通入般战栗的肌肤组织，粗暴的抚慰所不能驱散的痛楚，反复刺激两个人的痛觉神经。  
顶入深处时京报复性地咬住了敏的手臂，敏用另一只手摩擦着京的下体，在末端轻掐，继而感到身下小小身体的颤抖。  
京的牙齿穿透了他的皮脂，血线顺着小臂线条淌到设计图上，洇开了图纸上的蓝色笔触。  
犹如开在蔚蓝深海中的石蒜花。

周三晚敏依约将的测评报告交给薰，薰很满意，当然是指结果而非过程。  
薰的目光掠过敏手臂上的齿痕，若有所思。  
“小动物咬的啦…………”敏尴尬地笑笑。  
“是么，”薰的嘴角弯了一下，  
“那一定是只凶狠的小动物。”  
“对了……”敏转移话题,  
“我看过了，仓库里那些东西，你打算怎么处理？”

“那是我的事。”  
有些句子一出口，谈话就结束了。

快步离开令人烦躁的经理室，敏藉由昏暗的走廊灯光打量着手臂上的齿痕，凝结的淤血在皮下结成绛色的血斑，一点又一点，有如红梅花瓣。

“的确是凶狠的小动物啊………”  
想到这里，他的神色温暖起来。

回到实验室的时候，京在长椅睡着了。  
他的睫毛颜色很淡却很长，发白的下唇微微张着，那头有如秋日芜草般的金发，暗合了记忆里的某个拐点。

此时他卸下防备，一副人畜无害摸样。唯有一个人在睡梦中，岁月对他的侵蚀才会稍稍变浅，才能令人看见他原本的摸样。

京似乎做了个颇不平静的梦，他的表情渐渐扭曲、眉头愈皱愈紧、他口中喃喃溢出破碎的词语，饱含着郁卒与绝望地，反反复复地低诉着一个名字，  
“SHINYA……SHINYA…………”

他无声地抽噎，痛苦地双手抱头，仿佛脑袋就要裂开了一般。  
敏叹了口气，将金色头颅揽入怀中，怀中骤然醒转的家伙似乎对这个现实更加恐惧，战栗不止，口中仍是不停地在念‘SHINYA’。

被妒火点燃的敏舔了舔京的唇，迫不及待地探入，几乎要夺走对方的呼吸。  
某个瞬间京仿佛在哭。在敏无法确信的刹那，那个表情一瞬而过。

他们在布满引线的房间里做爱，没有什么比彼此的血肉更真实。敏沉溺在京温热的体温里，侵入京的身体里内感受他微弱的包容与反噬，撬开京的嘴唇品尝充满尼古丁味的津液。

…只有这时敏才会觉得眼前这个人是属于他的，而不是属于那堆淡蓝色的图纸或是某个他不知道的名字……

距离开工日还有一周，薰把所有工作人员叫到车间开会。他简述了最后一道前序工作，询问是否有人愿意承担销毁报废品一职。

敏失笑，他原以为薰有什么更好的方法。  
仓库里报废品的储量应该是个公开的秘密，用手头这些十年前的老古董去销毁体积庞大的化学垃圾已不简单，何况点火后，要如何全身而退？

明明白白地告诉别人前路是个九死一生的陷阱，难道还会有人去跳？

敏陷入毫无头绪的沉思中，甚至不曾留意到此刻所有技术人员的目光都聚焦在京身上。  
好像京是动物园里的稀有生物或者月球上的一棵树。

为什么他们都看着京呢？  
敏觉得他一定忘了什么很重要的事。

这些目光里有关切，同情与无奈，也有事不关己的冷漠，隔岸观火的凉薄。  
京平静得略显反常。

“我去，”他淡淡开口，声音低哑。

“哦，”薰挑了挑眉，似乎对这结局很满意，“如果西村组长愿意帮忙，我就没什么好忧虑的了，毕竟在这方面你可是久经沙场。”

敏觉得自己被卷入了一个黑洞，有人从黑洞里伸出一只大手攥住了他的脚踝，他脑子里‘嗡’的一声就什么也不知道了。

也许那只手是薰的，筹谋已久，错在他太迟钝。

把京拉进那个黑洞的手不是薰的，而是敏自己的。

他比任何人都清楚这个工程的隐患，这个看似完美的计划里不协调的那一点。

在石砌建筑里，敏沉默着看京接起一根一根的引线，他终于想起他究竟在哪里见过他。

废料销毁是液体炸药爆破工程里最危险也最考验技术的工作，而京是这一行里的翘楚。他负责将所有报废的炸药连接起来，在加上足量的助燃物质，然后独自一人穿过防护装置点火。在引线燃尽之前他需要飞速奔向安全区。  
他曾无数次地看见，那丛金发会伴随爆炸的瞬间舞成一团金色飓风，在烈焰夹逼下突出重围，黑白单调的世界霎时绽放出最炫目的色彩。

京一直沉默。他从实验室里来来回回搬出一些零碎陈旧的仪器，留给敏一个单薄寡淡的背影，夕照沉落在地平线上，霞光似火，那背影单薄得仿佛下一秒就会被铺天盖地的烈焰吞噬殆尽。

敏侧躺在一贯饱受他蹂躏的办公桌上，努力装出好整以暇的姿态。  
事实上他只是一个字也说不出口。

离爆破工程还有15小时。

敏把京带到住处，在不见五指的漆黑里伸手将他揽入怀中。  
在无边的暗与静里，在脑中一遍一遍搜索合宜的措辞。

他想说如果他知道事情会变成这样，他是不会答应出那份报告的。  
他想说他不是为钱而不择手段的人，也从未想过去害他。  
他想说我们去跟薰说，让他换个人好不好。  
他想说我们逃跑吧。  
他想说无论如何请平安回来。  
但他的声带仿佛被割下来般只能徒劳地蠕动着，声音早已弃他而去。

率先打破沉默的是京，  
“敏……这并不关你的事。”  
不关他事，究竟是京和薰之间的事不关他事，还是京的死活不关他事呢。  
抑或…二者皆是。 

敏把京压在床沿，打开落地灯，自己跪在京身前开始撕扯他酸橙色的衬衣，京如同死物一般任他摆弄，昏黄的灯光下看不清他的表情。  
心中升起一股无力感，敏缓缓从京身上起来，安抚性地揉了揉那头金色短发，  
“抱歉。”  
他脱下外套披在京肩上，抱了床棉被准备到客厅去睡。

“敏……”  
京伸出手，拉住了敏的衣袖。

回应京的是令人窒息的吻。

他进入京的时候被无边的欲望操纵了理智，他贪婪地在京的身体里进退，重叠的体温、交合处的麻痒感、在他触碰到敏感带时京的本能反应都令他疯狂。他那不受理性控制的占有欲叫嚣着，凶器在京的体内不断地拉锯着，京却也没有喊停。痛得厉害的时候京的手在他背上又抓又挠，仿佛如此便能将他承受的痛楚转移给敏似的。麻痒与痛楚混合在一起只会令人更沉溺其中不能自拔，二人的喘息逐渐变成了低吼……高潮的瞬间为了防止彼此突然叫出声他咬上了京的唇。 

自窗帘没能完全遮住的窗口望去，深蓝夜空上悬着一颗红色的星。

…………

敏醒来时京已不在，闹钟定在8点，还未响过，他睡眼惺忪地爬出被褥下楼去吃早餐。

“原先生，你怎么还在这里？”迎面走来住在同层的社员。

“嗯？”面对质问敏显然莫名其妙。

“不去看现场吗？”

“什么?”明明8点都不到，怎么可能这么早去现场。

“现在几点？”以防万一，敏向对方确认了时间。

“快9点了啊，还有10分钟就开始了。”

敏冲上楼取了车钥匙，再冲下楼，险些撞翻客堂的花瓶，一路狂奔至车库。

乡间的公路路基不平，车身前后颠簸难以提速，他把档位拉升到最高……

敏再次睁开眼已是在医院病床上，薰来探视。

薰倚在墙上淡不咸不淡地说着什么，他的目光越过薰开阖的嘴唇，白色墙裙尽头，白色窗帘随风飘荡。

他一句也听不见。

他只记得昏迷之前听见平地一声巨响。

他冲着黑发男人大吼，你给我滚出去。

‘你只要跟警方说我无罪，我会再给你一笔钱，这笔钱足够你在出狱之后过上衣食无忧的晚年生活’薰把字条递给敏，不紧不慢。

“你去死！！！”他声嘶力竭的喊叫因声带无法判断震动部位而听起来十分滑稽。

‘别急着答复，好好考虑几天’薰又甩给敏一张字条，戴上墨镜，推门离开。

最后敏还是得知了事情的始末。

2004年12月，宫城县某化工厂报废陈旧生产线时发生埋线失误诱发的爆炸，死者17人，其中包括负责这次项目的吉田研究所炸药组组长安藤大助，以及负责点火的组员寺地信也。

2007年6月，新仓薰收购该化工厂，翻牌为寺地化工。

2007年11月，新仓薰以寺地化工的名义并购吉田研究所。

2008年5月，复工计划动工前夕，处理废料时发生大爆炸，38名技术人员及工人丧生，其中包括原吉田研究所炸药组副组长西村京，而他正是致使2名组员丧生的那次事故中负责埋线工序的人。 

事情很好解释，这是一场精心策划的复仇。

那一堆所谓的待处理废品之中，化工垃圾本身仅占五分之一。

其余的五分之四，都是炸药。

至于敏，他只是这个计划里一颗可有可无的棋子，仅此而已。

在薰的计划里，他也应该死的。

那天早上发生了空前的大爆炸，远在2公里之外的敏被震破了耳膜。京自然不可能幸免于难。

京把敏的闹钟回拨了一个钟头。

‘真的与我无关么，京。’

‘那为什么要救我。’

‘回答我啊。’

‘京……’

2008年9月，法院对此案进行公开审理，鉴于本案除被告外主要知情人均已死亡，案情无从调查。第一被告原敏政对所有罪名供认不讳，第二被告新仓薰被叛5年有期徒刑，缓刑三年。

原敏政被判十年监禁。

出事前夜京见他转身要走时突如其来的挽留，敏第一次在那具小小的身体里看到了名为无助、依恋、恐惧的情感。

他无力改变结局，他们在一起的每一刻都是末日钟声的倒数计时。

分分秒秒。

终其一生，敏都只能够回想出一种声音。

那是无数高分子化合物混合在一起被那个人引燃的，激进的，暴戾的，愤怒的音色。

它自地脉最深处上涌，径流岩层砂层，自地表的裂隙里迸溅而出。

血脉都为之颤动。

那个声音。

The sound and the fury,

And the noise only for your deaf.

—FIN.—

**Author's Note:**

> 文章题目抄自多年前BK上的一篇海白同人，作者flance。  
> 文中专业描述可能不尽正确……  
> 非常感谢，如果你已经读到这里。


End file.
